The Thunderbirds! (2018 Animated/Adventure Film)
The Thunderbirds is a British-New Zealand science fiction Film produced by ITV Studios and Pukeko Pictures and is based on it's TV series, Thunderbirds Are Go. Plot In the far future set in 2067, International Rescue attempts to save civilians aboard the LZNHAH-111 in which the Aircraft Vehicle was seen to bee damaged and going to crash due to the strong monstrous winds of the Gategory 11 Hurricane, Damascus which had doubled in size and had reached a Category 22 Hurricane becoming known as the Biggest Hurricane in the known World. As Virgil and Scott Tracy aboard Thunderbird 2 and 1 reached the Zappellin, they discover that the only plan to save The Civilians is by making a solo-rescue due to the fact that Brains and Scott tells them that it would be to risky to venture Thunderbird 2 and 1 near the Zappellin, becuase if they could get in contact with it, they will cause a massive bang that could fail the mission. They break open free into the Zappellin and try to calm down the civilians, workers and pilots on-board however due to the speed rate of the Vehicle, they wouldn't have enough time to carry all the civilians into Thunderbird 2 one by one so thanks to the idea of Brains, enough platforms were stored in Thunderbird 2 to rescue all the people on-board without the need of rescuing them with the need of solo-rescuing. As Virgil and Scott were about to rescue all the civilians on-board, one of the pilots was seen to be acting strange and disappears away. Scott tries to go after him but he is seen nowhere to be found. Soon afterwords the Zappellin was about to crash into a Conurbation and would risk the live of multi-millions of people. Virgil aboard Thunderbird 2 flees away to get the Civilians to safety leaving for John and Brains to aid Scott to somehow use Thunderbird 1 to make an emergency landing for The Zappellin to crash into the Ocean and not in The City. The only way to succeed was to use the cables of Thunderbird 1 to drag the Zappellin away from crashing into The City. Scott instantly rushes back to Thunderbird 1 and tries to mount it's Cables into some Opsticacles stationed on the roof of the Zappellin. The plan manages but it was impossible to drag the Zappellin away from crashing into The City due to it's huge Size and Speed that's why John orders Scott to initiate the Thrusters to maximum fire. The plan manages and The Zappellin crashes into The Ocean instead. A Few hours later Massive Janitors were deployed into the Ocean to clean the Remaining and Oil Spill made by the LZNHAH-111. The Hurricane was seeing stopping, leaving for many towns, CITIES and villages around The World to be destroyed. It was the biggest Disaster The World had ever seen. As Scott returns back home to Tracy Island. The family greets both him and Virgil for their brave and hard work and Grandma Tracy tells that their Father would be very proud, much to Allan and Gordon's Jealousy. As the family celebrate, Scott tells them About one of the Pilots that had gone acting Strange during their mission. He tells them that he disappeared and that when he went to go search for him, he was nowhere to be found. The Family soon started to get suspicious leaving Brains to do some research to scan the scene of the footage taken by Brain's computer that show the Civilians during the mission of Thunderbird 2 and 1. Meanwhile at The Bottom of the SeaBed, The LZNHAH-111 is sceen resting on the Floor of the SeaBed when some few Submarines carrying some Marine Explorers sent by The Global Defense Force had gone inside the Zappellin to investigate the interior and find a body lying currently dead on The Cargo Hold. They discover that it was one of the Pilots and as they bring the body inside, The pilot awakens and starts to insult and torture all the Expeditionists inside. After the all the Expeditionists fall unconscious, The Pilot suddendly shapeshifts and Reveals himself as a Huge Unknown Well Built Devastating Villain which was never seen before. He takes control of the Submarine and leaves the crash site, leaving the other Expeditionists on the other Submarines to go suspicious ON how and why did thaT Submarine left without Permission and Order. Back on Tracy Island, Brains gets to tell the rest that the last seen of the Pilot that Scott was telling about. He last saw him Roaming the Cargo Hold of the Zappellin in search for something. Reports From The GDF were sent to Tracy Island telling the gang that One of The Expedititionists Submarines sent by themselves to investigate the wreckage at the bottom of the Sea Floor somehow abandoned the search without Permission and left, leaving no trace to know were it went. John soon picks up a distress signal coming from The Grand Canyon in the Arizona Desert. They signal was seeming to be coming from beneath the ground in which John resends Thunderbird 2 to go there and investigate. As Thunderbird 2 arrives after several hours and lands on the ground near The Edges of The Grand Canyon, he sends Gordon aboard The Mole Pod to dig 48 feet beneath the ground and ends up infront of an Unknown factory were an entire vast crowd of Robot Workers where seen Constructing a huge Vehicle that is seen that it could bring the end of all Civilization. Gordon reports back to John and tells him what he saw infront of his eyes. John scans the factory on his computers aboard ThunderBird 5 and looks like that they are working for their Unknown Leader who the robots themselves treat him as Their Emperor however John was unable to find out who or what is he and orders Gordon to take few photos of the factory and report back to Brains back in Tracy Island. After a few shots he took of the factory and it's Interior he was ready to the last one of the Constructing Vehicle but as he took it, he was spotted and the robots began going towards him firing all their lasers, destroying a part of the building. Gordon instantly rushes back to The Mole Pod and escapes from the tunnel he dug to get there. The robots end up firing at The Mole Pod and damage a small part of it, however due to the huge sounds they were making, the unstabled rocks of the roof on top of their heads fell down and destroyed them. Soon afterwords the same Huge Devastating Villain from earlier, appears out of nowhere and calls his own robots idiots and fools. Gordon returns back to the surface and climbs back to Thunderbird 2 were Virgil was seen listening to all the info that Gordon told him apart from telling John. Thunderbird 2 flees away and returns back to Tracy Island. On the way back home, Thunderbird 2 is seen intterrupted by the GDF is which Colonel Janus from the Episode, Chain of Command has somehow regained control over The GDF and tells them to abandon their mission and let him solve the case on what's causing This World Catastrophe. Virgil and Gordon tell them that's highly dangerous however Janus didn't listen and sends 2 of the Quadjets to accompany them back to Tracy Island. Janus flees on his Quadjet and ventures to the Grand Canyon to investigate the same distress signal that John saw on his Computers. John and Brains tells Virgil and Gordon that they have no other choice and in which they recieve a call from Colonel Casey whom she apologizes to International Rescue about Janus. As they arrive back to Tracy Island, The rest of the family becomes highly angry for them being Interrupted by the GDF to abandon their mission. John tries to talk with Colonel Janus, telling him that it is up to International Rescue to solve this case not them. He also tells him that their job is to protect the World from physical and potential threats and enemies to the World not do the International Rescue's Job instead of them because that would be an outrage. Janus turns off the communication leaving for John to lose contact with Colonel Janus. He recontacts International Rescue, telling them that he tried to reason with him but he still didn't listen. To make matters worse, the GDF also didn't let International Rescue solve other missions in which Janus tells that they don't deserve that kind of job but it's up to The GDF to deal with it. Kayo tries to calm down Allan from his anger to Janus in which he says that he wishes to kick his entire body to the Edge of Space. International Rescue is no longer in charge for saving the World and the GDF takes control of Tracy Island so International Rescue won't do the trick to disobey Colonel Janus' orders. Back at the Edge of The Grand Canyon, Janus lands near the Tunnel made my The Mole Pod and sends The GDF armoured cars to enter the tunnel and Investigate. As they go further down the ground, they end up near the same factory which Gordon ended up. The GDF armoured cars roam the damaged factory to investigate and sees a huge mess of remains of robots and fallingg rocks which fell from the roof and onto the heads of the Machines. Soon afterwards, Colonel Janus gets extremely surprised to see the Huge Constructing Vehicle from earlier. After all that excitment, a massive shock hits the factory and the door of the GDF Armoured Car in which Janus was aboard mysteriously opens and sees the THE Huge Extreme Devastating Villain from earlier climbing aboard. He punches all of the Troops in which he forces them to finish The Construction Of The Vehicle in which Janus didn't have any idea what he was talking about. Sooner then, Janus gets tied up on his Control Chair by the Villain so he wouldn't escape and run away to alert The Others. Back In London, John contacts Lady Penelope and Parker who are on a mission to stop a robbery in the bank of England by Thieves who are attempting to steal Gold And Priceless Jewels for their own selfish act. The Police soon arrive and find the Thieves lying Unconscious on the Floor with the help of Penelope and Parker. The Police grant them well and take the Thieves to Custody. As Penelope And Parker go back to their Vehicle, they apologize to John for not responding in the exact time since they were busy. John tells them that they cannot rescue people ANYmore due to the GDF led by Janus who is trying to take their place. He explains to them their objective and mission and orders the two to fly acorse to The Arizona Dsert to the exact location of the Tunnel dug by the Mole. Soon afterwords, Back On Tracy Island, The family espicially Allan is disgusted to see The GDF troops roam their entire home in order to be secured and wishes to knock them all to the Ground. Back into the depths of the Ground OF the Arizona desert, The Vehicle is almost done constructing By The GDF Troopers who are forced to do SO by the Huge Devastating Villain. Soon Lady Penelope and PARKER arrive at their destination where they see nothing but a dry wasteland and one of the GDF Quadjets on site. John was soon going to tell Lady Penelope and Parker what they next had to do untill then they lose contact with Him. The Reason was that Thunderbird 5 was hacked by The GDF under the Order of COLONEL Janus from earlier before entering down into the Tunnel. International Rescue was discontinued by The GDF, Leaving a Miracle for them to regain their Role. To MAKE THINGS MORE NEGATIVELY DEVASTATING, John is trapped and locked in Thunderbird 5 so he wouldn't do anything else but Observe The ORBIT of Thunderbird 5 Around The World, NOT EVEN EOS HAD THE POWER TO THE SYSTEMS OF THUNDERBIRD 5. Lady Penelope and Parker decide to go inside The Tunnel were they end up face to face near the Underground Factory. They hide the Car in a corner so no one will see or spot it. Due that they saw The QuadJet and The Troopers they notice that the GDF are also there and they see them finishing constructing a strange Vehicle thaT Resembles Someone Devastating Evil. They Sneek into the GDF Armoured Car Where they See Colonel Janus tied Up in his chair. They refuse to untie him due that he cannot be trusted and Penelope Orders Parker to close the Door OF THE Vehicle. Penelope questions Janus on what was going on and Janus replies that they went down here TO INVESTUGATE AN UNKNOWN SITUATION in which It is extremelt Dangerous And That Minkind is At Stake. Penelope atfirst didn't Understand what he was exactly saying untill then Parker notices A Shadow OF EVIL laughing AS HE Sees His Vehicle Fooly Operational. The Vehicle Resembles A Modified Landkreuzer P. 1000 RattE BUT ONLYTO BE A TRILLION TIMES BIGGER AND MORE POWERFUL. Soon Afterwords, The Huge Devastating Villain attempts to devastate every Settlement in the World in exchange to build his own Empire so the World shall be his however his final piece for the Vehicle in order to be exactly Fully-Operational, He has to get the Energy Core from The Cargo Hold of the Wreckage stationed In ThW Bottom of the Ocean Which was the Reason why Brains was telling that he was Searching for Something before The LZNHAH-111 Crashed into The Ocean. Soon Penelope and Parker overhear was he was attempting to do and gets spotted by the Huge Extreme Devastating Villain Himself and blasts the Vehicle with his Heavy Artillery damaging it's Engines. Penelope and Parker free Janus and rush into Fab-1 to attempt to escape but The Huge Devastating Whatsoever, blasts and seals the tunnel with Debris, Trapping Both Penelope, Parker and Janus Inside. Back on Tracy Island, The Family plans to knock out all The GDF Guards so they will reget their Control On Tracy Island and The ThunderBirds. Scott, Allan, Gordon and Virgil knock out All OF Them and destroy theiR Hacking Control Panel on Brains' Computers, leaving for John and also EOS to regain Control on Thunderbird 5. John finds out that Lady Penelops and Parker are IN TROUBLE and so he sends Thundervird 2, Thunderbird 1 and ThunderBird Shadow to help the two find OUT ABOUT THIS STRANGE CASE. As they arrive to the scene, Gordon uses Thunderbird 4 in a more stronger and powerful mole POD Version to dig through the Debris that Blocked the End of The Tunnel that leades to The UnderGround Factory. Kayo goes after the destination in which the Mole Pod was making and ends up were The Thunderbird 4 Model-Pod ENded which was next to the underground Factory. They see Lady PenelopE, Parker, Colonel Janus and the rest of The GDF Troops on sight. Penelope Grants Gordon and Kayo alot for saving them however she also tells that Something Big was Going on and Parker finisheS the talk and says '' THAT YOU DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY. '' AT FIRST tHEY DIDN;T UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY WERE SAYING AND JANUS INTERRUPTS THE CONVERSATION AND TELL THEM THAT AN UNKNOWN DEVEASTATING WELL BUILT VILLAIN HAS EMERGED FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE GROUND. Kayo contacts John And Tracy Island, telling them that Everything is okay and that Nobody is Injured however, they have some Found the Answer to the Case and they Must Deal With Some strange Unknown Business. Penelope and Parker Warn John and Tracy Island that he said that HE is PLanning to Devastate Mankind with this Strange Huge Big Colossal Vehicle Infront of Them. John askes them whether they They KNow or they do not Know where this Strange Unknown Enemy is and Janus tells them that He Mentioned Some Sort of ENERGY CORE NEEDED TO THE VEHICLE WHICH HE NEEDS TO USE TO SUCCEED His PLan to be fully Functional. Brains Interrupts the Conversation and Shouts to Everyone that This Was Set Up Right From The START. He Explains That this UnknOWN Villain was the Same Pilot Himself that was Acting Strange During the MISSION OF Thunderbird 2 and Thunderbird 1. He was Under Desguise in Order to go search for the Energy Core stationed On The CARGO HOLD OF THE Zappellin and Explains to Everyone that it was The Reason why he said Earlier that he was in search For Something Before The Vehicle Crashed into The Ocean but due to the Current Taken Actions, his goal Failed and had to Abandon the Search and Pretend that he Was Dead when The Group of Expeditionists sent By The Global Defense Force Arrived to Investigate The Vreckage. He then Took control OF tHE sUBMARINE AFTER HE WAS BROUGHT THERE AND SETTED ACORSE TO THE CURRENT LOCATION WHERE MUCH OF THE INVESTIGATION TOOK PLACE, UNDERGROUND UNDER THE ARIZONA DESERT. Thanks to the Research of Brains with the Help of his Robot Friend M.A.X, they were able to Investigate what was going without the GDF'S KNOWLEDGE. Allan replies and tells him Impressive. JOHN LOCATES THE DEVASTATING VILLAIN AND (To Be Continued Edited, please forgive me for stopping)